Ground attaching holes are defined in a printed circuit board (PCB) for conductive screws to extend through to attach the PCB to an enclosure of an electronic device. Generally, two annular pads are formed at two opposite ends of each ground attaching hole contacting with the screw and the enclosure to allow the PCB to be grounded.